


Proposal

by Higgies230



Series: Mismatched Family [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: They had been together for a long time now, they had first hooked up when Ian was fifteen which was six years ago. Hell, they he been fathers together for the last three years, Ian thought that maybe it was about time to move on from just being boyfriends. The word just didn’t seem enough for them, what they had was so much more, Mickey was his family, his best friend and the love of his life- the word boyfriend didn’t cover that.





	Proposal

  They had been together for a long time now, they had first hooked up when Ian was fifteen which was six years ago. Hell, they he been fathers together for the last three years, Ian thought that maybe it was about time to move on from just being boyfriends. The word just didn’t seem enough for them, what they had was so much more, Mickey was his family, his best friend and the love of his life- the word boyfriend didn’t cover that.

  Only problem was, Ian had no idea how Mickey would react if he proposed. It would end with Ian having a fiancé or end with the brunette ending things between them in a major freak out. There was also that third option where Mickey said no and they just went back to normal. He had been debating the whole thing for months now, debating at first whether he should and deciding that he should with two of the three options ending okay. After the initial internal decision, it went on to how exactly he should do this thing.

    Even though Mickey was cuddly with Ian and the boys, he never was one for much public displays. When they went out Mickey would hold one of their sons, cuddle them and play with them, he would smile and chat with Ian but they didn’t really touch. He didn’t really think that Mickey did it consciously, especially after so many years and Ian found that he didn’t really mind. Everyone around their area knew that Mickey was his and that was all that mattered besides, those couples that were glued together were cringy. In all, Ian concluded that he would not propose in a public place, it would be entirely private- maybe including their three boys- and not draw attention to them.

  The next thing was that neither of them were particularly romantic. Sure, Ian was more into emotions and displays of love than Mickey- who had a surprising soft spot- but neither of them were into flowers and wine. Weed and beer any day. Which meant that Mickey probably wouldn’t be very impressed with a candlelit dinner. In the end Ian just settled with randomly popping the question, maybe even over pizza bagels and Xbox.

 Then came the final decision; the ring. Ian had been saving up ever since the thought first crossed his mind so many months ago, just in case. He now had enough put away for a decent ring, actually enough for a very nice ring. Two weeks ago he had finally got up the courage to enter the jewellery shop and look, in the end buying it that day. He had ended choosing a pain silver band that was just the right thickness.

  Now he was sat on his and Mickey’s bed flipping the ring over and over in his finger. He had had it two weeks but still hadn’t asked, he was now determined to do it tonight. Mickey was working till four but he didn’t go into work until eight tomorrow. Svetlana was going to be working this evening until late at the Alibi and Mandy was staying over with her new boyfriend leaving just Ian, Mickey and the boys alone. It was perfect.

  “Daddy? Daddy what you got?” he heard then, looking up to see little Yevgeny clinging to the door into their room.

  “It’s a ring Yev,” Ian replied.

  The little boy walked over and Ian helped to lift him onto the bed. Yev cuddled up close to his side, one hand curling into the material of Ian’s jeans while the other reached up to gently stroke over the metal in Ian’s hand. The redhead watched for a moment as the boy looked over the ring with curiosity bright in his blue eyes. Dirty blond hair fell across his face, its length was much too long for Ian’s liking but it was a battle to ever get it cut and all three of Yev’s parents had given in to maybe fighting it once a year at most.

  “What’s it for daddy?” Yev asked after a moment.

  “I’m going to give it to your papa and ask him if he’ll marry me,” Ian told his pseudo-son, pressing a kiss into the too long hair.

  “Marry? Like Uncle Kev and Auntie V?” Yev asked wide eyed.

  Ian laughed at that. Kev, V and Lana had recently fallen into a weird triangle romance, they called it a thruple, with Kev and V only fake married and Lana and V actually married. Not that that would really compute with Yev, the poor boy really did have a mixed-up family. He now spent a lot of time at the Ball-Fisher household with another set of twins- Amy and Jemma- with another weird family. One thing that could be said was that the boy sure was going to grow up open minded.

  At that moment the bedroom door banged open and his two twins barrelled in, laughing and playing. Ronan grabbed the bedcovers first, still giggling wildly as his brother followed, both struggling until Ian took pity and pulled them up onto the bed with him and Yev.

  “Ooo what’s that daddy?” Alex asked, little hand wrapping around the thumb Ian was holding the ring with.

  “A ring for Papa buddy. Do you like it?” Ian asked as his twins clambered into his lap.

  “I like it daddy!” Ronan exclaimed with a smile.

  “Thanks bud.”

  “Daddy’s gonna marry Papa,” Yev told them.

  “Gonna ask him Yev, he might not say yes,” Ian corrected.

  “Yes he will Daddy,” Alex replied immediately.

  “He loves you Daddy,” Ronan chorused.

  “Thank you boys, thank you,” Ian smiled, pocketing the ring and pulling all his boys close.

-

  They were having pizza rolls that night at Ian’s instance because he had to propose over them and beer. Thankfully, the boys were young enough that the thought of Ian proposing had left their minds- or at least he hoped it had, spending the whole evening paranoid that they would give the game away. They were all sat on the sofa eating, something that they didn’t make a habit of in order to set a good example to the kids.

  Mickey had just set his plate down, Ian having done so a few minutes before, and he knew it was time. All three of the kids had finished and were now playing with their toys across the room, fully engrossed and occupied. Perfect.

  Ian turned to his boyfriend- not getting on his knees or anything- and pulled the ring out of his back pocket, holding it nervously in a clenched fist behind his back. He took a deep breath and prepared to say his part when Mickey turned away from watching the boys to face him looking concerned.

  “You okay man?” he asked.

  “Yeah just got a question,” Ian told him, swallowing nervously.

  “Okay…”

  Ian brought his hand out front and opened up his fist to show the ring in the palm of his hand. Mickey looked between the jewellery and Ian quickly, brow furrowed questioningly. Ian felt his heart stutter and throat clench. This had to go right.

  “Marry me?” Ian got out after a moment.

  “Why not,” Mickey grinned.

  “Really?”

  “Really,” Mickey leaned forward and kissed him, taking the ring and slotting it onto his finger.

  Ian pulled back and took Mickey’s hand, smoothing over the ring on his brunette’s finger. His mark showing the world that Mickey was his, that Mickey wasn’t his boyfriend, Mickey was his fiancé, his future husband.


End file.
